As the Clock Ticks
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: A collections of drabbles and oneshots featuring different themes. Each revolving around a member of Team 7. Drabble 2: And, in the end, that’s really all Sasuke wanted.
1. Emotions

Yay! An update! I got back from a newspaper workshop a day or so ago. My instructor was this old lady who critisized my writing and my opinion pieces. DAMN YOU HAG! YA REALLY WANNA KNOW MY OPINION, YOU'RE A -censored--censored-! (continues ranting)

(breathes deeply) I'm done. (smoothes hair) So now I'm updating. Check my authors profile for more updates.

This piece is a spur of the moment thing. Its a drabble, I guess. It's Sasuke-centric. Yeah, you might hate Sasuke, but I felt as though I should put out something. I'm putting out another chapter story too...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well, just this stuffed unicorn. I named her Betzy.

Warnings: OOCness, kinda. Bad language...spoilers for Sasuke's Betrayal arc and one slight spoiler for the current manga.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_"Damn it Sasuke! Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Fuzzy Eyebrows all came to bring you back! Sakura is waiting back in the village! We all want you back!" Naruto's blue eyes glared into coal orbs starring at him from across the waterfall. The roar of the water could not drown out his loud voice. "And you don't even care! You're such an emotionless bastard!"_

Coal eyes flew open. Sasuke lay still in his bed, eyes trained on the plain ceiling above him. He had arrived in the Hidden Sound a few hours ago, and Naruto's words from earlier had plagued his mind since his arrival. Even brainstorming creative methods of killing Itachi didn't help. He couldn't even rest for tomorrow's training with Orochimaru.

"…_emotionless bastard!"_

Sasuke growled and clenched his fist. "Just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, like you dobe, doesn't mean I don't have emotions."

"You just have better control of them."

Sasuke sat up slowly, turning to face the newcomer. If he was surprised by Kabuto's entrance, he didn't show it.

Kabuto smiled slightly and handed a tray with a glass of water and some white capsules on the side. Sasuke lifted a slender, dark eyebrow.

"They'll help in your training."

Sasuke shrugged and swallowed the capsules (1), not caring when Kabuto left the room.

--------------------------------

Despite the silence of night that enveloped the Hidden Sound, not everyone was asleep. One Uchiha Sasuke was still awake and currently glaring holes in the ceiling.

"Why the hell do his words keep coming back to me? That moron. I do too have emotions." Sasuke thought.

**Anger. **

He felt that many times over the years. Especially when he thought of Itachi.

**Jealousy**

He hated to admit it, but he was jealous when he realized how much Naruto had gotten stronger. Strong enough to even surpass him, Uchiha Sasuke!

**Irritation**

Yeah, whenever Sakura and Ino would fight over him and cling to him.

**Sorrow**

Every day after his clan's massacre.

**Excitement**

Sasuke grinned, recalling the feeling of adrenaline that rushed through him during the fight with Haku and Zabuza, as well as during the Chuunin Exam.

**Happiness**

Only when his family was still alive…

That's a lie. He felt it whenever he was taunting Naruto, or standing quietly with his team before Kakashi's late arrival.

**Contentment**

Sasuke frowned. He had been content back in Konoha…

Sasuke shook his head. "Forget all that. I came here to get strong to kill Itachi. Emotions, teammates, and my old village were holding me back." He rolled over on his side, pulling the sheets up to his chest.

But, as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but feel more aware of the suffocating silence around him. He squashed down the yearning for Naruto's constant talking, Sakura's invitations for lunch, and Kakashi's excuses for tardiness.

But he couldn't stop himself from dreaming of a blond-haired dobe, pink-haired kunoichi, and silver-haired pervert that he had left behind.

* * *

I'm just glad I posted something. 

(1) In the current manga, Sakura says something about how Sasuke may have taken drugs or something to increase his strength during his training with Orochimaru.

That just shows how far he'd go to defeat Itachi!

R&R please.


	2. Training in the Hidden Sound

Whoo! Something else posted. Yes this used to be the fic. 'Emotions', but I changed it into a collection of drabbles and one-shots. Yes the title may change. Yes, these drabbles may have pairings, slash and non-slash.

Warnings: None really. Spoilers, I guess.

Theme: Teacher (yes, random themes. Feel free to suggest themes for future drabbles)

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

_"past statements"_

* * *

Sasuke entered his chambers and slowly collapsed onto his bed. Training with Orochimaru had been harsh that day.

Orochimaru was not a gentle, understanding instructor. He didn't pull a single punch and during the entire session, he taunted Sasuke.

"_And I thought you were powerful. Your punches are pathetic. Weak."_

"_Did you know your precious friend, Naruto, is being trained by Jiraiya?. I bet he'll surpass you much faster now."_

"_Itachi could defeat you in under three minutes."_

Sasuke growled in frustration and rolled over to slam his fist into the pillow. Flames of anger heated his blood and he felt the curse seal pulse. Taking deep breaths, Sasuke got up to shower.

He would need to get to bed soon if tomorrow would be anything like today.

Orochimaru may have had less patience than Kakashi, but he had more power and strength to pass on.

And, in the end, that's really all Sasuke wanted.

* * *

Not much. Short too. Less than 200 words, I think.

Later.


End file.
